Down in the Valley
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Panchito, Jose, Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Artful "Dodger", Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pete, Horace Horsecollar, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Iago the Parrot, Aladdin, Mr. Toad, Ratty, Cyril, Robin Hood, Little John, and Sher Khan learn the importance of family, identity, and destiny while camping. Based VERY LOOSELY on personal experiences from 2005-2012.
1. Prologue

**Down in the Valley**

_I wish I was a slave to an age-old trade, Lord have mercy on my rough and rowdy ways._

_- The Head and the Heart, "Down in the Valley"_

**Prologue **

On the side of the road is an old brick house. This house belonged to Mr. John Work. Mr. John Work was a miller by trade and made a stable living along Fourteen Mile Creek which is located near present day Charlestown, Indiana, which is two hours north of Louisville, Kentucky and is in the middle of a forest.

This house, which is red and Colonial in nature, has two stories, a once beautiful door, a kitchen to the back and a clearing behind it.

If one were to walk behind the John Work House and go into the clearing you'll see a trail. This trail is not very long, perhaps a half mile but no longer than a thirty minute trek, passing over a few small hills and rocky terrain before one would gaze at a silent waterfall that is in the middle of a large, breathtaking ravine.

When I say silent waterfall, I mean it literally. The waterfall is rather dry, with only a few droplets and streams of water submitting to gravity but nothing really spectacular. Mysteriously, there is a river that connects to it with moving water, but alas the water refuses to fall roughly fifty or sixty feet into a small rocky pool.

If you want to you could get closer to admire the beauty of the rock faces, the small cave below it and if you were brave enough, could climb the cliffs. All you have to do is simply hold on to a rope and gently walk down a rather steep slope (depending on if it rained recently or not). Once you reach the bottom of the rope there is a bench for you to rest and look at this silent waterfall.

This silent waterfall has the rather appropriate name of Silent Falls and there is a legend surrounding it that one could possibly believe if one is prone to ghosts and non-trustworthy chiefs.

The legend has it, that when Europeans first entered the area, they encountered the chief of the indigenous people living there. This chief's name was Chief Redeyes and he was on his horse. According to legend Chief Redeyes led these Europeans here to this place and with his horse, forced them to fall to their deaths. This is on why the falls are silent. Constant mourning.

It is said that the Chief rides with his horse to Silent Falls, to the John Work House and even to Old Camp to haunt visitors of his land, hoping to once again lead more gullible people to test the limits of gravity.

Which brings me to Old Camp.

Old Camp is a series of buildings nestled just beyond the John Work House at the base of a hill on a peninsula which is surrounded by Fourteen Mile Creek. These buildings are straight out of the pioneered west. Wood and concrete mixture, each with their own personality and charm that makes this place special (to me).

Upon entering there is a building called Adam's House. It is a small space with a porch and two windows, one in the front, and one in the back. If one were to stand inside it and put your arms out width ways, you would touching both the front and back walls. That is on how small this building is.

After ten yards or so is the Old Trading Post. This building has about eight windows, four in the front, four in the back and three doors, one on the front that is towards the right side of the building, one on the left side of the building, and one on the right side. A large porch with two wooden picnic tables and an overhead light that always reminded me of a saloon in a western film. Inside were about ten bunk beds with college dorm mattresses. In the middle of the back wall there is an old wood burning fireplace. This wood burning gem of the 1940's is the centerpiece of nostalgia, along with the cobwebs and holes in the ceiling which gave the place a sense of wisdom as it aged. This building knew the face of every single person that slept here and it was proud to be of service.

Across the way is a smaller building known as The Health Lodge. This Health Lodge had two large steps that lead to the porch which was smaller in compression to the Trading Post. The concrete that comprises this porch is cracked as if the foundation slipped. Two doors adorn the front of it. Inside are about nine bunks and a wood burning fireplace that is in an awkward central position. This fireplace gives a sense of unity though, looking like it belonged there, like the Column of Trajan or something.

Directly across from the Health Lodge is a clearing for a fire pit which is a perfect circle. Numerous logs circle this space and the fire pit itself is well used. Black soot covers every inch of it and half burned logs are still present from the previous fire. It is constantly like this.

Beyond this, is a building known simply as the Old Administration. The building is the most cabin like, it has several rooms, two or three, I can't really remember, a small kitchen I'd suspect and a bathroom. The porch is about the same length and has the same function as the Old Trading Post one but with less width and made of stone instead of concrete.

Behind the Old Administration is the dam and Fourteen Mile Creek. This dam makes the creek a conversationalist who likes to curve and weave with the trees that covers it's banks and the fish that swim with its rocks are rather content. In short, Fourteen Mile Creek is a peaceful entity and is just a part of this place as the buildings and people who make it what it is.

However, I am not done here for there is still one more structure in this Old Camp that has yet to be discussed.

It was once a Mess Hall, and for all intents and purposes it will be called the Old Mess Hall. The reason I say it _once was_, is because most of the building is no longer there. A fire some time ago destroyed most of the eating area, however the back portion of the cafeteria as well as the kitchen still remain sound. It is a haunting reminder of the dangers of the world, but strangely, like everything else, amidst the old refrigerator that was still there, the small hallway that was probably part of the kitchen (for the kitchen is sealed off), the old boards of tables and chairs and the parts of the roof, it seemed to fit.

A large opening exposing the whole thing to the elements (as well as the eroding back wall), gave the place a peaceful, picturesque type feel, as if ghosts no longer haunted it, and if there were still any left, they have come to terms with the living.

Twenty feet or so from the Old Mess Hall are two slabs of concrete, this is all that remains of the main eating area, the foundation, the meals that were eaten, the times and memories that were shared, all of it was represented by two slabs of concrete that were twenty feet away from the remaining structure and about twenty feet apart from themselves. One can now simply imagine the space, the front door, the nostalgic feel to the place as a wood burning fireplace with the door open, allowing the flames to be seen by the world, gave this place known as Old Camp a sense of completeness, a sense of unity.

But it already has that, it doesn't a Mess Hall to feel like a home. You can always cook on the fire pit, or if you brought a propane stove, use that. You don't need a Mess Hall with chairs and tables, you just need a fire, good company, and wooden chairs provided by nature.

The following are based on real events experienced by the author using Disney cartoon characters.

The place just described, Old Camp, is in fact a real place, the story of Chief Redeyes, along with other folklore and stories presented in this story are camping stories heard and passed down from the author's memory.

This piece is dedicated to the people who experienced these events with me, and without these people, I wouldn't be the person I am today and without having experienced this place known as Old Camp, I probably wouldn't have started writing anything in the first place.

Thanks John for starting a mill.

Now, let's begin the story...


	2. They Entered in the Usual Way

**Chapter One: They Entered in the Usual Way**

They entered in the usual way. Panchito on his serape, Aladdin and Jasmine were on Carpet, Iago took naturally to the air, Jose in a first generation yellow Hummer, Mickey Mouse in his red car with Minnie in the passenger and Horace and Dodger in the backseat. Robin Hood, rode a horse-drawn carriage from Nottingham, with Cyril pulling it. Next to Robin was Mr. Toad and Walter Rat. Little John was in the back along with Sher Khan and Marian. Pete paddled along the Fourteen Mile River in Steamboat Willie which was happily chugging along. Oswald borrowed a car from Bosko, his Warner Bros. contemporary and Scrooge drove his limo with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Donald, and Daisy in tow.

All of them drove down the gravel road, each of them, except for Panchito, Aladdin, and Pete hit a pothole, but then again, it was gravel and was already uneven so none of them complained too much.

They continued down the road and parked their vehicles around the circular fire pit. Mickey was out first and called everyone around. Panchito jumped from his serape to the ground, barrel rolling, doing a bit of acrobatics that he would use for his private investigative work. Carpet simply let Aladdin down nicely. Panchito whistled for his rug to enter his sleeve. It did so.

Cyril came in a little fast, Robin Hood pulled the reins.

"Whoa," Robin said, "we're not at the races Cyril."

"Quite right," Rat said, "you need to control yourself."

"Sorry boys," Cyril said with his cockney accent showing. "habits an' all."

"Aw, let the horse be Rob," Little John said as he got out of the back, "he ain't doing nothin'"

"Ain't doing nothin'?" Sher Khan repeated in a thick British accent, a bit confused, "I'm sorry but when in the history of histories is that proper English?"

"Since me you big fat throw rug." Little John said with a smile. Sher Khan was three seconds to swiping his claw when he remembered his mantra that his multiple therapists gave him: _"Killing is murder and murder is bad."_

Marian was waiting behind the tiger, "Excuse me Sher Khan." she said sweetly. Sher Khan smiled, did a regal bow and moved out of the way, "Madame." He said, she turned towards him and smiled a bit, thankful for the compliment.

They eventually all met up in the fire pit. Pete had to park Steamboat Willie on the river so he took a bit longer. Mickey stood at the center. "Alright everyone," he said with his optimism, "we're gonna be here for a while so I hope you packed for an extended stay." He looked around, making sure he had everyone's full attention.

"Now, how do we want sleeping arrangements?" Mickey asked.

"I propose couples together." Robin said.

"I thought the point was to get away from all that," Minnie said, "we're all friends here, so we should all sleep under the same roof and divide the couples up."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." Panchito said. Everyone looked at him confused out of their minds, Pete was the only one to do anything.

"You speak English from here on out understand amigo?" Pete said rather mockingly on the amigo part.

"Don't tempt me to use these," Panchito said, placing his hands on his Beretta M9's.

Pete smiled, "You don't have the guts."

Panchito raised an eye brow and pulled them out spinning them with two revelations and fired them straight into the air.

"Alright," Pete said, "you win."

"Panchito!" Mickey said.

"Si?" Panchito asked.

"Put them away and refrain from Spanish, it is a bit confusing." Mickey said rather politely. Panchito sighed, nodded and put them away, but before he did so he unloaded the bullets first. "Just so you know," Panchito said looking at Pete, "I'll be watching you. They don't call me Raging Bull for nothing you know."

"Raging Bull?" Robin asked, slightly confused. Panchito nodded, "It's a nickname Mr. Hood, Chicago Police Department type of thing."

"Alright!" Mickey said, "Enough chatter, let's get a move on."

They all went to the Old Trading Post.

Upon entering with their sleeping bags, clothes bags, and other bags full of stuff for their own amusement, they were rather taken by the feel of the place. They each took whiff of the old musty and rustic smell. The slight hint of a fire and the strange creepiness of the lights overhead. Panchito, Jose, Donald, Mickey, Robin Hood, Aladdin, Iago, Huey, Dewey, and Louie took top bunks. Pete, Minnie, Daisy, Little John, Scrooge, Oswald, Marian, Toad, and Rat took bottom bunks. Sher Khan and Dodger, with the help of Oswald and Marian, were given mattresses on the floor to sleep on.

"Well," Scrooge said, testing his bed, "it's not the most comfortable, but it's not the worst."

"Hey this is a gold mine compared to what I got back home so you can shut your can." Dodger said testing his bed also, "I don't wanna here complain' from none of you understand, not a single whine or cry or anything like that. I've heard it, been through it and don't deserve it. So just end it all right here whatever grievances you have."

They unpacked.

Panchito brought seven packs of cards and started for no reason at all building a gigantic house of cards. Jose organized his cigar box ranging from most expensive to least expensive, favorites, color shade, and brand at the same time. Huey, Dewey, and Louie began reading and drawing, Scrooge played around with a few gold coins, and Sher Khan and Dodger went outside with the others.

Robin Hood was busy building a fire. He had enlisted the animals help in collecting firewood, particularly wood for fuel while Robin grabbed a bucket for the water when the fire was to be killed off and rearranged appropriate seating for everyone.

Minnie was preparing dinner on a propane stove. She had a large box full of all of the supplies and a cooler with the food. She would be fixing burgers, adding a bit of burger seasoning, and adding the options of lettuce, cheese, ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise. She screwed on the propane tank, took a lighter, lit the stove, grabbed a skillet and slapped the burger meat on. Donald and Huey would be in charge of dishes later.

Dodger carried the biggest stick he could carry while Sher Khan hauled two logs, both with his teeth. They were both about six feet long and could be cut with a saw. Dodger simply got a three feet stick that was about as thick as an 8 oz. filet. This didn't bother either of them though as they happily assisted. Robin petted both of them as they brought their spoils, "Excellent job," he said, "you guys can take a break now, I'll call for you if I need any more."

The dog and feline walked back to the cabin passing Minnie along the way who smiled at them. "How's the fire coming boys?" She asked.

"Robin claims that he can get it started in five minutes or less but we'll see about that." Sher Khan said.

"Fire's done!" Robin called. Sher Khan and Dodger looked at the fox, stunned and confused. Robin just stood there smiling. Dodger and Sher Khan walked back over.

It was a small fire but Robin had enough work materials to keep it going all throughout the night so yes, the fire was done. "How did you-" Dodger started to say when Robin pulled out a flint and magnesium. "All in the wrists." The fox said. Robin noticed that Sher Khan stayed back a bit. Aladdin walked by, he was busy checking for poison ivy, which was ravenous in this area and usually grows in unexpected places, it was always a smart thing to know where those sorts of things were. "What's a matter Sher Khan?" Aladdin said with a taunting voice, "still afraid of fire?"

Sher Khan growled at him and roared a bit, "Yes you insolent little rat! I'm sure that doesn't bother you anymore so I should be free to say it."

Aladdin shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the cabin, not really caring.

"Hey Al," Minnie said as he passed her, "everything okay?"

"Yes Minnie," Aladdin said with a polite smile, "everything's fine, I got rid of most of the poison ivy, even found some Virginia Creeper."

"Alright," Minnie said, "tell everybody that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes or so."

Aladdin nodded and walked inside.

Dinner was superb. The burgers were cooked to a nice well done, they were large, juicy, and had the heavenly amount of seasoning. Along with the burgers were some chips and in the coolers was plenty of water. That was a strict rule between the group. No soda. No alcohol. Just water. Everyone sat around the fire and ate, and talked about their lives up to that point.

Panchito talked about his police work, mentioning that he finally caught Hannibal, the drug lord that has been plaguing Chicago for years. Robin Hood mentioned how he is currently tracking and looking for his adopted son Skippy who went presumably missing and believes that the kidnapper is somewhere in the area. Jose announced that he brought his last cigar box with him and that after this box was going to quit. Donald is starting therapy with Sher Khan. Scrooge is giving to charity and Huey, Dewey, and Louie are currently in middle school. Daisy was launching her fashion career and Dodger is running away from his past. Pete is a successful businessman for Colgate toothpaste. Oswald, Marian, and Iago started an orphanage for children and a homeless shelter in upper Manhattan. Aladdin was busy taking over as Sultan and Rat, Toad, and Cyril were trying to run miles and see how far they could go to better themselves.

Once dinner was had, the dishes done and put away. Panchito pulled out his Spanish guitar, Héroe Soul and tuned it. "So," the rooster said, "anyone know any good campfire songs?"

"Kum-by-ya, my Lord, ku-by-ya." Mickey started to sing. Panchito smiled as he played the correct chords and he too started to sing. "Kum-by-ya, my Lord, ku-by-ya."

Everyone else joined after that. The fire warming them as the wind blew a bit, their hearts filled with a sense of unity as they sang the song they all knew by heart, a song that meant something a little bit more than just a campfire song. But rather a reminder that they were here, in this peaceful place, where none of their troubles would follow, or nothing could go wrong really. They just sat there and sang. Old Camp appeared to be swaying back and forth as they sang songs like: "Birdie", "Columbo" and "Alice Where are You Going?" behaving as if each one were being recorded live on television broadcast to the world. Jokes were told, skits were performed, and the world made a whole lot of sense.

That would change in about three hours with the introduction of a ghost story.


	3. Karma

**Chapter Two: Karma**

The sleeping arrangements went like this:

Panchito was on the bunk nearest the far left door and was on top. Below him was Little John. The next bunk over had Mickey on top and Daisy on bottom. The next one after that, Huey on top and Oswald on bottom. The fire place was in the middle. The one after the fire place up against the other wall near the far right door had Jose and Toad. Across from them was Robin Hood on top and Scrooge on bottom. Next to them was Louie and below him was Pete. Donald was next on top, and Marian was below him. Aladdin was next and Rat was below him. After that was Iago, no one was below him and Dewey, who decided not to fall and hurt himself, remembering that he was a bit of a roller, took the bunk below the parrot. Jasmine took the top bunk that Dewey was going to be in which was closest to the main door.

"What's the matter?" Iago said noticing Dewey move his stuff from the top bunk to the one below him. "Scared or something?"

Dewey nodded, "Yes, Iago, I'm scared, I don't want to fall and hurt myself."

"At least your being safe." Iago said.

"Wow," Aladdin said, "I'm impressed by that."

"Yeah well," the parrot said looking at him, "it's a recent change."

"Oh really, how recent?" Aladdin asked.

"Recent enough for you to not remember." Iago thrashed back.

"Okay, settle down you two." Sher Khan said, "There's no need for that."

"I got an idea," Dodger said, "let's tell a ghost story."

"Oh yeah, a ghost story!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie said in excitement.

"Does anyone know a good one, like a _really_ good one?" Dewey asked, wanting satisfaction.

"Well, I do, but I don't know if I should-" Panchito started to say.

"No, go on." Dewey said, "It can't be that bad now could it."

Panchito didn't answer that question he simply removed his sombrero, twisted it in his hands, and shuffled his feet. "Actually," he said with a smile, "it can get that bad Senor Dewey, because it is _that bad_."

"Don't tell it then." Jasmine replied, "I don't want to hear it."

"Oh you have to now," Panchito said, "I've already started." He cleared his throat, got comfortable on his mattress, placed his sombrero in an Indiana Jones fashion and began speaking:

"When Senor John Work was still living and the Indian tribes still lived in the area, there was a little girl by the name of Annie. She was a pretty little thing: beautiful brown hair, a yellow dress, breathtaking blue eyes. The whole world was before her and spoke nothing ill of her. But her parents, who lived not too far from John Work, hated her. They abused the girl, bruised and even beat her. It got so bad that people started asking questions, wanting information. Well (and this is where it gets scary) one day, little Annie lost it. She grabbed a knife from her kitchen drawer and killed her mother and father in their sleep and then hung their bodies from a bridge. The very same bridge we passed on the way in. As she walked back across the bridge, she stabbed herself, stopping on a board. The only board on the bridge, it's still there. With all the strength she had left she jumped. A few days later, John Work came down this way and smelled something awfully foul, so he carefully made his way down to the rocks and saw Annie's parents, swaying in the wind, still dripping blood, and Annie, lying dead, her back broken from impact, and a knife in her stomach."

"That's so sad." Dewey said.

"Si, it is, but I'm not finished yet." Panchito said. "At night, if you walk on the bridge and step on that board, Annie's ghost will come and kill you, the only way to survive is to run down the hill. Run, _run_, RUN. And her name, is...KARMA!"

He screamed it, in the most demonic way he could. "W-w-w-what will she d-d-do?" Dewey asked, admittedly scared.

"Oh I'll tell you what she'll do." Panchito said, as he hoped from the bunk and slowly made his way to the light switch. "She'll do," he turned the lights off, "nothing, because she doesn't exist."

"N-n-n-nothing?" Dewey said.

"Si, nothing!" Panchito replied with a smile.

Dewey shook a bit still. Panchito laughed to himself and said: "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of anyway, it's just a superstition."

Jasmine pulled out a flashlight and shone in Dewey's direction. "Look at the poor thing, you scared him half to death."

"Well," Panchito said, as he climbed back into bed, "at least I didn't scare him to death." He laughed and tried to go to sleep.

"Once there was a bunny named George." Jose said.

"No, not that bunny story!" Panchito cried out in protest.

"It's better than your filth!" The parrot remarked.

"I'd like to hear the bunny story." Dewey said.

"How about we all just go to bed." Dodger replied.

They all slept.

The wind blew up against the old windows. _Rap, a tat, rap, a tat. _Almost as if someone was tapping the glass. Panchito stirred and turned towards the window, opening his eyes for a moment and thought he saw the ghost of Annie, or Karma, standing outside the window looking up at him.

"That's funny," the rooster said to himself, "that almost looked like-" he took a second look and saw Annie's ghost, reminiscent of _The Exorcist_. Panchito made consistent eye contact with her, she with him, she laughed demonically. Panchito clucked sporadically and loudly, doing his species justice and raised his alarm.

"G-g-g-g-guys!" He said as he began his species habit, looking around a bit, "she's out there!"

No movement.

Annie then floated up into the air, still looking at Panchito. The rooster put on a brave face and stared at her as if in a staring contest. _"I'm in a staring contest."_ He thought. It didn't work. The ghost girl then moved through the window and grabbed Panchito's shirt and pulled him up of bed.

"Are we going for a ride?" He asked hoping that she could take a joke.

Annie smiled, laughed, and sat the rooster down. She then disappeared. Panchito took a sign of relief.

"Boy," he said, "that was-"

Annie appeared again, this time, more like the Poltergeist Demon in the Closet and literally pulled Panchito out of the building, this time by grabbing his legs and pulling him out the window, which he broke, which caused everyone to shoot up.

"Guys!" Panchito called, "Ayúdame!"

Robin Hood jumped down from the bed, pulled out his bow and quiver and aimed for Annie's head. "Just hold still Panch, I'll get you out." He thought, he breathed slowly and let loose. The arrow went flying and hit Annie on target but it did nothing. Pete then got up and ran towards the rooster, hoping that a tackle or brute force would work. The only thing it did was make the portly man run into a bunk, forgetting that it extended past the window. How one could do this, we don't really know.

Mickey, Jose, Donald, and Scrooge all moved towards the left door and exited it, and tried to pull Annie's grip off the rooster. It too failed miserably.

"Just hold on Panchito!" Jose called. "We'll get you out of there in no time!"

"Holding on!" Panchito said, Annie pulled harder as Panchito's friends pulled harder. She then decided that the best course of action was to eat the poor feather fowl and leave, so she did that, or at least tried to.

Pete, who saw this, grabbed Panchito's hands and started pulling, Robin and Little John walked over to help.

"Alright," Pete said, "pull!"

They all did so. It was the hardest game of tug of war ever and Panchito was beginning to feel it.

"You're pulling my arms out of my sockets!" The rooster shouted.

"We can draw them in later, right now we have to get you out of there!" Robin said.

Panchito smiled at the forth wall breaking and began to whistle a song. _"Sing a Happy Song"_ He then began to sing the song.

"Sing a happy song, sing a happy song, why don't you sing along, sing a happy song."

Apparently this is the most contagious song ever because soon, everyone, including Annie started singing it. Panchito smiled, hoping that it would make this girl go away, leave him alone, and stop her from eating him.

"You don't have to dance, sing a happy song. Come on, clap your hands, sing a happy song. Music's good for your soul, it can bring a real good feelin', good for the young and old, brighten up the darkest day, oh. It can be your release, it can supply you with peace, some peace of mind. Why don't you-"

Annie started singing the chorus: "Sing a happy song, sing a happy song. Come on sing along, sing a happy song. Why don't you dance awhile? Sing a happy song."

Panchito sang the next part: "You know, you can do it,"

he turned over towards his friends from in front and behind and looked them in the eye. Apparently that was the cue to start dancing. Yup. Causing that's what they did. It wasn't too shabby for a three in the morning musical number- but hey, they're Disney characters, what can I say?

Panchito continued singing: "Tell 'em all, 'cause it's easy, so easy to do. All I can do is sing it loud and hearty. Well come on, everybody let's get down and party."

Annie let go of the rooster and started dancing and singing with everybody else who sang the next part as they did a shimmy of sorts and hand motions.

"Sing a happy song, sing a happy song. Come on sing along, sing a happy song. Why don't you dance awhile, sing a happy song. Come on get involved, sing a happy song."

Mickey, Jose, Scrooge, and Donald slowly but surely made their way towards the road, Annie followed them and Panchito climbed out of the window and danced out on the porch in a 1970's disco style. He continued singing also:

"Music, make your life and make soul happy. Sing a happy song."

Mickey, Jose, Scrooge, and Donald continued dancing and singing to the road with Annie following and eventually going on her own to the bridge. The birds and mouse continued singing and dancing until Annie disappeared:

_"Sing a happy song, sing a happy song? (Come on, chase all away) chase all your blues away, sing a happy song (Hey, now). Get on up and dance, sing a happy song (Y'all, y'all, y'all). Come on clap your hands, sing a happy song. You know, you can do it, tell 'em all 'cause it's easy, so easy to do all I can do sing it loud and hearty, well, come on everybody let's get down and party (Sing). Sing a happy song, sing a happy song (Sing, sing, sing). Come on, sing along, sing a happy song (Everybody now) Why don't you dance awhile, sing a happy song? (Happy song) Come on get involved, sing a happy song. Music, make your life, and make your soul happy. Sing a happy song. Music, music, music, music, music, music, music, music, happy music..."_

**Song: "Sing a Happy Song" by The O'Jays (1979). **

**Link: www. youtube watch?v=UZFXr9kyZCY**


End file.
